List of Clothing in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force
This page lists all clothing that can be obtained in the Nintendo DS video game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. Note: unlike items in Club Penguin: Game Day!, items in this game cannot be transferred to online Club Penguin. Story *Funny-Face Glasses (during The Mystery Unfolds) *Puffle Whistle (during Left To Your Own Devices *Pro Board (during Rookie On The Rocks *Black Sunglasses (after completing Rookie On The Rocks) *Gary's Glasses (during Looking For Clues) *Puffle Trainer Hat (during Flying High Pitched) Double Trouble :The following items are available during the mission Double Trouble. You can only pick one option; however, you can replay the mission and choose the other option: If you pick the fancy suit option: *Fancy Top Hat *Red Bowtie *Fancy Suit If you pick the fancy dress option: *Fancy Wig *Fancy Necklace *Fancy Dress Side missions :The following items can be obtained by completing optional side missions: *Safety Vest (from A Wrench in the Works) *Space Helmet (from Alien Conspiracy) *Hard Hat (from Penguin at Work) *Viking Helmet (from Sweet Friend of Mines) *Divers Helmet (from Drifting Away) Special items :The following items can be obtained only during certain days of the year: *Court Jester Hat (near a river in the Wilderness, in the mission Rookie On The Rocks, on April 1) *Sombrero (at the Outback Pond on June 21) *Fish Costume (at the Lodge Attic on October 31) *Ice Skates (at the Iceberg on December 25) Penguin Style Page 1 (spring) The following items are only available from March 21 to June 21: *Blue Ball Cap *Striped Rugby Shirt (referred to as Rugby Shirt) *Brown Shoes *Floppy Hat *Daisy Zippered Hoodie Page 1 (summer) The following items are only available from June 21 to Sep 21: *Green Snorkel (referred to as Dive Mask) *Pink Swimsuit *Green Flippers (referred to as Flippers) *Life Jacket *Red Shorts *Brown Sandals Page 1 (autumn) The following items are only available from Sep 21 to Dec 21: *Gold Watch *Red Turtleneck (referred to as Pink Sweater) *Pink Duffle Coat (referred to as Pink Coat) Page 1 (winter) The following items are only available from Dec 21 to March 21: *Black Toque *Orange Snowsuit *Blue Earmuffs *Pink Snowsuit Page 2 Note: Unlike in the online game, colors do not stay in your inventory once bought. *Blue *Green *Pink *Black *Red *Yellow *Dark Purple *Dark Green *Brown *Peach *Orange *Light Blue *Lime Green *Coffee Apron (referred to as Apron) Page 3 *Pearl Necklace (referred to as Pearls) *Pink Purse *Yellow Sun Dress *Top Hat *Blue Duffle Coat *Black Dress Shoes (referred to as Dress Shoes) Page 4 *Russian Hat *Jean Jacket *Hiking Boots *Yellow Scarf (referred to as Scarf) *Pink Earmuffs *Pink Hoodie *Hockey Stick Page 5 *Pink Toque *Green Suede Jacket (referred to as Suede Jacket) *Black Parka (referred to as Parka) Page 6 *Fishing Rod *Blue Lei (referred to as Lei) *Diva Sunglasses *Grass Skirt *Pink Sandals Page 7 *Poncho *Tiara *Princess Costume Page 8 *The Sunstriker (referred to as Sunstriker Wig) *Black Electric Guitar *Black Sneakers *Dazzle Dress Page 9 *Yellow Raincoat (referred to as Rain Coat) *Pendant *Purple Dress Page 10 *Black Eyeglasses *Red Backpack (referred to as Backpack) *Red Track Jacket (referred to as Track Jacket) *Headphones *Black Hoodie Page 11 *3D Glasses *Bunny Slippers *Santa Hat *Long Johns Page 12 *Black Sunglasses *Black Bowtie *Black Suit *Funny-Face Glasses *Night Vision Goggles (referred to as NV Goggles) *Black Tie Page 13 *Gray Fedora (referred to as Fedora) *Detective's Coat (referred to as Light Trench Coat) *Glacier Suit Page 14 *Tweed Hat *Tweed Coat *Magnifying Glass *Dark Detective's Coat (referred to as Dark Trench Coat) Awards :The following items can be obtained through the story: *EPF Trainee Pin (after completing the first mission, is replaced with the Wood EPF Badge later) *Elite Puffle Training Diploma (during Flying High Pitched) Medals :The following items can be obtained by getting high scores in games: *King of the Mountain Silver Medal (by getting a score of at least 50 in Snowboarding) *King of the Mountain Gold Medal (by getting a score of at least 100 in Snowboarding) *Rail Kahuna Silver Medal (by getting a score of at least 100 in Cart Surfer) *Rail Kahuna Gold Medal (by getting a score of at least 150 in Cart Surfer) *Golden Chest Medal (by catching the chest in Ice Fishing *Golden Mullet Medal (by catching the Mullet in Ice Fishing *Rocket Ace Silver Medal (by getting a score of at least 130 in Jetpack Adventure) *Rocket Ace Gold Medal (by getting a score of at least 150 in Jetpack Adventure) *Night Club Fever Silver Medal (by getting a score of at least 80 in Dance Challenge) *Night Club Fever Gold Medal (by getting a score of at least 120 in Dance Challenge) *Snow Trekker Rocket Medal (by getting a score of at least 200 in Snow Trekker *Snow Trekker Lightning Medal (by getting a score of at least 260 in Snow Trekker Transferable :The following items can be transferred to online Club Penguin: *EPF Certificate (not within the game itself; transfer coins to an online account) *Wood EPF Badge (complete Left To Your Own Devices, is replaced with Ice Badge later) *Ice EPF Badge (complete Rookie On The Rocks, is replaced with Bronze Badge later) *Bronze EPF Badge (complete Super Secret Gadgets, is replaced with Silver Badge later) *Silver EPF Badge (complete Robots On The Run, is replaced with Gold Badge later) *Gold EPF Badge (complete An Agent's Work is Never Done) Trivia *The Red Electric Guitar was originally going to be in the game, however, it was replaced by the Black Electric Guitar. See also *List of Clothing in Club Penguin: Game Day! Category:EPF